nikki and victor love story a hard moment for ni
by nikki newman 123
Summary: this story is about nikki and victors love story and how they get in a disagreement how ashley kiss him then read and find out peoples!


Nikki And Victors Love Story 2010\ a hard moment for Nikki !

Nikki and Victor fall in love in 1981 and look at them now they are still in love that where are story begins today the new love story from 2010 !

One morning Nikki was still sleeping and victor is a wake already . Victor decided to kiss Nikki on the cheek then she opened her eyes and he said good morning my sweet heart and she say good morning . Then they had a morning kiss he kiss her neck and then decided to make love .

Nikki asked what are you doing today? His response was spending time with you my sweet love ! Nikki started to smile ! So Mr. Newman what do u want to do today? ask Nikki .

Well laying around and benign around my wife said Victor MY WIFE imp not darling ? Said Nikki . Well I consider you as my wife told Victor then I consider you my husband then said Nikki . Then they kissed and hugged each other .

So Mr. Newman do you want to go down stairs? So they went down stairs hand and hand then when they got to the bottom of the stairs they kiss . Then they went to the living room and relax! Then some body walk in on them it was Ashley .

Ashley came into the room and kiss Victor . Victor continue to kiss her and Nikki said what the hell are doing you love me not her ? Sweet heart I love you no matter what ? Then Nikki ran off crying into her bedroom .

Nikki ran upstairs and wrote victor a letter :

My darling Victor I still love you with my heart and soul . I want you in my life but the bitch that she kiss you got me off the wagon the thing you say are very true . I'm sorry that I ran out of the living when Ashley came in the room . I want us to be married for the four time my darling and I hope you will consider it because how Ashley walks in on one of our moments that we have all the time I just hate that don't you darling ? I'm feeling so sadness right now I wish you were beside my side right now that how much I love you . I wish I can kiss you right now but cant because I miss you all the time when you are not beside me . I will be up in our room crying till you enter the door and say that I sorry and you say I love you and never let this happen again and make sure the door is lock next time .

I will love you forever !

Your lover :Nikki

Nikki take some type and put on the letter and stuck it on the door.

Back down stairs victor says to Ashley what the hell you come in and kiss me in front of my wife and now she crying to death and thinks I don't love her what the hell with I only love Nikki not you bitch . So get the hell out of my house and stay out and have a good Fricke night!!! Victor went upstairs and saw a letter on the door and read it.

Then Victor knock on the bedroom door and Nikki said who is it ? He says it is me my sweetheart I readied your letter can I come in ? I have some thing to say to you . Nikki says ok you can come in. Victor comes in the room .

Victor says I am sorry my darling what I did and I still love you and I will make sure the door is lock next time . Nikki came in running in victors arms . Nikki says I love you so much Victor the thing that happen I have cried it out already lets just have a Romanic evening you and I together and let are evening begin.

So they went back down stairs hand in and in and keep on saying I love you to each other . Then they had a Romanic meal and looking at each others eyes then the song through the eyes of love came on. Victor ask Nikki to dance mad Nikki said yes I will dance with I will the first and last and all the ones in between . They started to dance .

They were dancing and looking in to each other eyes till the music end . The music ended they had the most passionate kiss and a long one . And Nikki said I will be right back I have a surprise for you my darling. Nikki went up stairs…

Nikki came back down in linger and victor look at her and said you hot my love . And started too kiss her and carried her up stairs and put her on the bed. And started to take off his top then his pants and all the rest of It. Victor unzip her linger wear and made love ….

Then Nikki drift off to sleep in Victor arms and said I love you and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you and be with you every single day of my life and no more divorces . And Victor said the same to Nikki . They kiss and drift off asleep in each other loving arms

Victors proposal to Nikki will be continued

Ps : who ever loves Nikki and Victor would like this fan fiction! You maybe have to look back to paragraph 7 to read the letter let nick wrote to victor


End file.
